


The brightest

by airiP4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Fluff, Fools in Love, Happy Ending, Inspired by Fanart, Luka is patient, Marriage Proposal, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiP4/pseuds/airiP4
Summary: Like every year, Marinette helps the Couffaines with Christmas decorations, having fun with her patient boyfriend Luka.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	The brightest

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @LadyFreya123 's beautiful fanart: https://ladyfreya123.tumblr.com/post/638133267574456320/month-of-miracles-day-5-decoration-merry

Decorating the house as Christmas Holidays approached had always been a need for Marinette. Like every year, the fashion designer would offer to help the Couffaines to decorate the Liberty, knowing Anarka’s decorations were kind of- eccentric. Skulls, ships in bottles, rusty pirate swords… and even Halloween pumpkins that still remained from said event. Marinette going to help her boyfriend’s family was almost as traditional as Christmas celebration itself. 

While Juleka and Rose were busy decorating the deck, Luka helped Marinette find the ornaments boxes. Next to the still undecorated Christmas tree, Marinette opened the box her boyfriend just brought from belowdecks, and sat down in front of it to examine its insides. Her eyes lit up in excitement: lights, garlands, Christmas balls… everything they needed to decorate the ship. Luka sat in front of her, ready to obey any indication she may expect him to perfectly accomplish.

Marinette looked at Luka and the decorations, back and forth, and giggled, even if it seemed more like she actually wanted to hold her laugh. The action repeated a few times, and Luka tilted his head to look into the box, curious. _‘Is there something funny inside?_ ’ he wondered, but his attention soon returned to his girlfriend and the smile she couldn’t keep from widening. Pleased by the music of her giggling voice and her happy expression, Luka couldn’t help but smile fondly at his beloved girlfriend.

Memories of past Christmas, a few years ago, came to Luka’s mind. It was around Christmas too when they started dating. After sweet hot chocolate and cookies and a stupid excuse she found to kiss him - not that she really needed it - when he would have kissed her anytime she had asked. The kiss became kisses, and their friendship became growing love. A love that continued stronger than ever after 5 years together. 

“Luka” Marinette called, calling for the attention of her distracted boyfriend.

“Yes-?” He snapped out of his happy memories.

Suddenly, taking him by surprise, Marinette approached and quickly passed one garland behind his neck. “Here!” she exclaimed, giggling again at his puzzled reaction. Luka blinked, confused. _'What's so funny?_ ' He wondered. “I’m going to give you some decorations… I’m going to decorate you!” she grinned, laughing at her own ideas. 

Luka could only smile at her happy face as he wrapped her with the other end of the garland, mimicking her actions. She seemed to be enjoying herself, and that was more than enough for Luka to be happy. Listening to her laugh, and seeing her relaxed and entertained, happily giggling and hanging one Christmas ball in his ear could only spark joy in him. Luka didn’t mind it at all when she wrapped him in Christmas lights next, being part of her joy was enough for him, but he hung one of the ornaments on her ear- maybe looking for an excuse to keep her closer.

Looking at him one more time, Marinette exclaimed “Done!” the moment she turned the lights ornaments on, and the laugh she had been holding finally burst out. “Luka! You look so funny!” she said, catching her air in between her laugh. “Look!” she flipped her phone to show him a selfie of both of them she just took. "That’s our Christmas card for this year! You look perfect” she snorted, bursting out laughing again. 

And Luka just smiled fondly, romantically- in love. He stared and listened. Because that was more than enough for him. That was everything he had ever wished for. Moments in which he could make Marinette smile, laugh, or just happy, in general. She was everything he had ever wanted. Days like that made his life full.

When she calmed down, she tugged the garland surrounding his neck in a playful manner, tickling his jawline. Her giggles never stopped, but he knew she felt slightly bad for laughing at him. Not that Luka minded- she probably knew that too. 

“You’re so bright and shiny now! So cute! The brightest!” she grinned proudly.

Luka’s smile never disappeared when he let out a sigh- not that he was tired, but he was melting at her cuteness. Grabbing the other side of the garland, Luka momentarily distracted her, giving him enough time to lean in to kiss her lips, teasingly and playing along. 

“Hey!” she complained, her smile intact on her face “that’s cheating!”. 

The next thing Luka knew he was on the floor with Marinette on him playfully pinching his cheeks and sticking her tongue out between more silly giggles. And it was Luka’s turn to laugh along after stretching his arms to embrace her body closer and roll a bit on the floor so he was on her. Marinette blushed at his action, but she didn’t move away: she smiled- foolishly in love- and waited for Luka to kiss her again with her eyes closed, relaxed under his protective body. 

But the kiss she awaited didn’t come, and she decided to take a peek, opening her eyes slowly... Only to find Luka smiling with his smartphone in his hand, showing her a photo he just took: a photo of her surrounded by the lights that were on him a moment ago. 

“Hey!” she protested, sitting up again. “Erase this!”

“Don’t you want to be the brightest too, Marinette?” he asked, with a smirk- the smirk that never failed to make her blush.

“You’re already the brightest. I can’t compete with that!” she ruffled his hair, playfully.

“Don’t you want to be brightest? You are already the brightest for me, but it could be much more if you would-” 

Marinette gasped at the sight in front of her: a little box with a ribbon and with a ring on it. She didn’t notice the lack of air in her lungs out of the surprise, eyes glowing in anticipation, hope and the purest love.

“I should have asked this years ago… I guess I didn’t want to scare you up when we were so young… but now? I don’t care about that anymore. I want you in my life for the rest of my days. Days like today, filled with little happiness and the beautiful songs that come with your voice every time you laugh. Days I just can’t put into words how grateful I am to have you by my side. Every day is perfect with you. Every day you make my day- my life- worth living. You’re the reason I wake up every day. For days like these- like today. Would you marry me and spend the rest of your days with me, Marinette?” 

If anyone had entered the room at that moment, nobody would have believed Marinette had been stupidly laughing at him just five minutes ago when her face was now a crying mess. She fought hard to keep her snot from coming out her nose and making it even worse, and again, Luka was smiling. Because that was also part of the days she wanted to spend with Marinette forever.

“I- _*sob*_ Yes _*sob*_ I want to- _*sob*_ I also want to spend the rest of my days with you, Luka!” She cried, jumping to his arms. “I thought you would make me ask you! _*sob*_ I’ve been waiting for ages…” 

And now her tears and snot were ruining his dark green shirt. But once again, he couldn't care less about it. He was grinning like an idiot, happily looking forward to the days to come with his future wife. 

When she finally calmed down, Luka slid the ring onto her finger and gave her his most heartfelt kiss. A kiss they kept romantic because of the audience that formed around them, alerted by Marinette’s cry. 

“Congrats!” “It was about time!” “Finally!”, Rose, Juleka, and Anarka congratulated them. 

“See? Now you’re the brightest!” Luka winked, with a stupidly in love grin that refused to go from his face.

“You silly…!” she exclaimed, more teasingly than actually angry, before tackling him. 

Luka laughed even louder holding her with everything he had to offer- a love vast as the sea. And that was too much. Marinette had fallen under his hypnotizing silly laugh and his blue eyes full of love. Overwhelmed with gratitude and love, she couldn’t resist the urge to kiss his future husband. “I love you” she whispered in his breath while she pulled him again and again until he was breathless. 

And Luka never complained despite his need for air. His hand found its comfort on the back of her neck, combing her hair in the process, and showed his infinite love for her in his tenderly starry eyes. “I love you too" he whispered, pulling her in a heartfelt hug. "For the rest of my days”

  
  



End file.
